Soccer goals, placed at each end of the playing field, are 24 feet across between the upright posts, and 8 feet high to the crossbar, according to the regulations of the Federation International de Futbol (FIFA). The goal is customarily constructed of heavy 2 to 5 inch steel pipe imbedded in the ground for stability.
In the United States, soccer is still a minor, albeit rapidly-growing, sport. The number of playing fields with permanently installed goals is limited, therefore, forcing many interested players to play without goals or to use improvised ones.